The New Shaman
by mini wolf
Summary: Hina is desowned ....poor thing.... and while running to the forest some one finds her and give her a new life and a new wish. all the guys like Hinata. yes it is hinata centric and yes this is a rated M, I suppose
1. disowned

Me: well… few people voted and Im tired of wating so…

Moro: oviusly its because youre a loser…

Kuro: poor maste…..

Me: GAH!! Shut up bastards!!!! And the winner is shaman king so this will be the story!!!

Moro: youre still a loser the probabilities of people reading this fic is..

Me: *throws a watermelon to Moro* shut up!!!!!!! So ok now hope you like it.. and sorry for grammar mistakes…

Kuro: tell her if she have any

Moro: cuz she is an idiot and she will still do it over and over and o…

Me: they understood mutt!!!! So… HAO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

Hao: she doesn't own Shaman King or Naruto…

"normal talking"

"**animal talking"**

"_**gosth/spirit talking"**_

"_flash back"_

'_thought'_

_

* * *

_

***Hyuga Compound**

"you!!" Kick in the ribs "useless!!" Juuken in the stomach "piece" punch in the jaw "of" another in the cheek "crap!!" he raises the 10 year old girl by her hair to face him, but before anything happen a Black little fox with purple eyes jump and bite the arm of the man "leve Hinata-chama alone!!!!" but another fox yet bigger, jump and caught the little fox by the neck making it bleed, the fox had orange fur, Black feet, Black ears and Golden eyes, the fox throw the smaller one into the wall, making it hit his back,** "stay out of this young one" **the big fox said** "and don't dare to touch Hiashi-sama"**

Yes, it was Hiashi who was beating down the poor girl **Hinata**, she had short midnight blue hair with two bangs framing her little face, she also had White eyes with a tint of lavender in it,she was crying due to the death of her mother, and he was sick of it. "you are not welcome in the Hyuga family any more" then he slam her into the wall "I don't want to see your face again in Hyuga territory" with that he walked away letting the little girl alone with the Black fox.

The next day Hinata was walking with a bag in her shoulders and the fox at her side "Kuro-chan.. what should we do now?" she was trying to not to cry but she was too sad, "maby we should go to see the Hokag…" "NO!.. I don't want to cause anything.." "but Hina.." "Sarutobi-sama is very busy right now" "then what should we do? Were nothing more than kids.. and we can't stay like this!!" Kuro was beginning to worry "stay like what?"

Then both turn around to see the third Hokage "S-Sarutobi-sama!!!" the both said at the same time "well?" the old man asked.

Sarutobi invite them to the Hokege tower to talk about their problem while driking some tea, Hinata was explaining between sobs while Kuro was trying to make her feel better "so that happend" the Hokage finally said " don't worry about that hime, you could live in a little house, I have it near the forest and I could send you two to the Ninja Academy, would you like that?" he asked with a smile.

Hinata and Kuro looked at each other, then they turn to the Hokage with a smile "we would like to!"

Later that they when they arrive to their new home, Hinata started to unpack "Hinata-chama, what did you decide to bring?" Kuro asked "well Kuro-chan I brought some oinment, my favourite weapons, some clothes and my mom's picture" "Hina..you think we could make friends in the Academy?

"Sure Kuro-chan!! But if we don't, we still have each other!!" "yeah! You're right Hinata-chama!!!" kuro respond happily "oh and try youre best to not to sutter" "I will try Kuro-chan" she respond"and don't call me that infront of the class, and Im not a female ya'know??" "sure Kuro-chan, but it sounds very cute!" she respond happily.

* * *

**Next day Moro is an idiot..(Moro/N: Hey!!!)**

**In the Academy..**

"Sasuke-kuuuun!! Merry me!!"

"Sasuke-kuuun be mine!!"

"Sasuke-kuuuun I love you!!!"

"Sasuke-kuuuuun bare my childrens!!!!!"

You could hear screamings from the girls..

"Damn, they're soo annoying.." the young Uchija was getting tired of hearing screams every day about how the fangirls love him, while Naruto was talking to another classmate about ramen, and Ino and Sakura fighting about who will seat beside Sasuke.

"Ok class" Iruka-sensei was trying to get the attention of the class "today we have a new student, come in Hinata-chan" she did as told with Kuro following her earning stares from the guys making the girls jealous and receiving glares from the girls, "would you like to say somthing to the class?"

she nodded "H-Hi my name is H-Hinata! And my friend here is Kuro n-nice to meet you all!!" then Kuro walked to the front and said "YO! My name is Kuro! Best friend of Hinata!! And if you guys bother her I will hurt you!!" Kuro said with a sadic smile.

"look Naruto youre brother!!!" a guy in the class shout making all the students laugh "that wasn't funny kiba!" Iruka-sensei said tring to stop the laughs "Hinata please look for a seat" said the teacher, Hinata was walking with Kuro to find a seat but a girl tried to trip her and Hinata being cluless stepped over the feet making the girl cry.

Hinata quckly tried to apologise but the girl scream "Iruka-sensei Iruka sensei!! The new girl stepped over my feet on purposely!!" "the girl yelled "Hinata! Is that true??" "n-no sen-sensei I-I-I didn't" "she is laying!!" the girl yelled

"Hinata out of the class please!" Iruka said "b-but.." "no buts Hyuuga!!" then Hinata started to sob, no because the teacher send her out, it was because he reminded her about her family,She ran out the school with Kuro following.

* * *

Hinata headed to her house in the forest crying, but when she arrived she didn't enter to her house but instead she ran far and far into the forest, Kuro was tring to stop her, **"Hi-Hinata-chama! Stop you can't go that deep into the forest!! Its restrincted!!" **but she didn't care and went deeper and deaper, finally she calmed down and stoped but when she realizad she was lost "w-where we are Kuro-chan?"

she said a little scared **"in the deepest part of the forest the part that join the Konoha and.." **"w-where Kuro-chan??" she asked a little nervous **"the village hidden in the moon..Tsukigakure" **kuro finished with a gulp "t-the village hidden in the moon??" **"y-yes that village is alredy out of the map be-because one habitant destroyed the village, but that habitant let the wolves and any other canines join the village, but if a human comes near.. well lets say that youre screwed.." **"o-oh thank you for that part" Hinata said sarcastcly.

"what cha doin?" suddenly Hinata and Kuro huged each other to see a…

**_TBC..._**

_

* * *

_

me: sooo what do you think??

Moro: you suck!

Me: I don't need YOUR opinión mutt and sorry I cant do it longer..Im a failure...

Moro: yes you are

Kuro: please review!!


	2. Shaman?

Me: hehe chapter 2

Moro: well… START IT!!

Me: o-ok.. any coments kuro??

Kuro: n-no

Moro: THEN START IT BI***

Me: *twich* sure.. *twich*

Kuro: your dead moro…

Ren: s-she doesn't own Shaman King or Naruto…

"normal talking"

"**animal talking"**

"_**ghost/spirit talking"**_

"_**over soul"**_

"_flash back"_

'_thought'_

=chibi= character talking in chibi mode (general) ex: "=hi"

* * *

**Recap..**

she said a little scared **"in the deepest part of the forest the part that join the Konoha and.." **"w-where Kuro-chan??" she asked a little nervous **"the village hidden in the moon..Tsukigakure" **kuro finished with a gulp "t-the village hidden in the moon??" **"y-yes that village is alredy out of the map be-because one habitant destroyed the village, but that habitant let the wolves and any other canines join the village, but if a human comes near.. well lets say that youre screwed.." **"o-oh thank you for that part" Hinata said sarcastcly.

"what cha doin?" suddenly Hinata and Kuro huged each other to see a…

* * *

to see a…

Girl with a wolf mask?

"well?" the girl said "=ug..w-we..just..I meant..wwww." Hinata tried to explain **"our master asked you a question!!"**

then Hinata and Kuro realizad that she was sitting on a big Black wolf "shut up mutt!! You're scaring the crap out that girl" the girl said "y-you're the lider of the v-village??" Hinata asked nervously "nice ta meet'cha!!" the girl answered happily **"w-what is your name??" **Kuro asked a little scared "its a secret!! The name of the wolfy is akurou! You know! Aku for evil and rou for wolf!! Akurou mean's evil wolf!! now, tell me yours!!"

"**m-my name is Kuro" **"a-and my name is Hinata" "well.. come on!! Lets go to the village and don't worry you can sit on topo f akurou!! I see you hurt your legs" the girl said "ano how do you know that??" "I see you run from the village and we follow you!" "oh" that was all she Could say

"and…you don't have last name?" the girl asked "n-no.." "me neither!!" the girl answered "=this will be fun! Me and my nakamas where creating a last name for us!!" "a-ano I have a question"

"anything!!" " why you havent try to kill us" "haha because I like u! You're different from the others! And you can see spirits!!!" the girl said then Kuro and Hinata see each other "s-spirits?! Y-you mean Ghosts?" she asked "um.. they prefer to be called spirits.. but yep! Ghosts!" the girl answered "b-b-but I can't!!" "sure you can! Just wait until we arrive!"

* * *

**at konoha…**

"Im sure she went to the village hidden in the moon you two may look for her" "b-but Hokage-sama no human return from the village nor the forest once we pass their territory" one of the anbus said "you may not worry that is just a story now, you may go" "yes Hokage-sama" and both anbus went into the forest

* * *

**with Hinata…**

"YA-HA!! we're here!!" **(sorry I can't ressist the YA-HA) **"so.. this is the villa…AAAAAAAAH What the hell!!" Hinata screamed pointing a transparent wolf "that Hina, is a spirit! Soooo you can see one! I told ya!" the girl said grinning behind her mask "I-I guess so… uh…" "you can call me Master!! Every one here call's me that!!"

"o-ok M-master" "what!? Whay are you looking at me like that!!" the girl said looking back at Hinata "=uh j-just wondering how do you look behind youre mask" Hinata said "oooh is that so.. well wanna se?" "=yes yes" Hinata said moving her head up and down very Fast "well… too bad! Kekeke" the girl run away "what!! No fair!!" Hinata yelled **"I bet she's ugly" **then the girl stop running "what did you just said?" **"I said, I-bet-she-is-ugl.." **"shut up idiot!!! Don't repeat it!! If you want to see it that bad then I'll show ya!"

"w-wait!! Before any thing, you just bring us because we can see Ghosts??" Hinata asked "nope! I bring you cuz I want you to become a Shaman!!" she said "a-a Sha-what??" Hinata asked again " a Shaman! People that can see spirits and fight with them! You became one with the spirit or put the spirit on a weapon! And fightin' with them!" the girl tried to explain

"w-with w-what prupose?" Hinata asked again "ugg like you know.. self defense, making friends, oh oh yea I just remember, the shaman tournment! To become the Shaman-king! Soo wanna be a Shaman and even the king! Ug.. I meant Queen??" she asked a little hyper "I-I suppose" Hinata answered "b-but I need an example" "sure thing!" then the girl turn around to face the wolves and foxes that was listening to them "who want to hel…" but before she finished her sentence all the animals hide "uh..FINE!! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!!" but before she apologise to Hinata two anbus jump in fornt of them one of them said

"we came for Hinata" said girl haid behind her master then the girl said "Hina, you want to go back to that village?" she asked "n-no! I want you to teach me! I want to reach to top.." Hinata said with barly audible voice "what Hina? What do you want?" the girl said with a smirk behind her mask "I-I WANT TO BE THE SHAMAN QUEEN!!" Hinata scremed "nice choice" the girl linked her lips "both of you humans C'mere, I need you two bastards for an example!, Over soul! Shiranui!!"

Then a White Light surround them, and Hinata see a giant wolf entering into the girl's body _**"play time is over , Hina watch carefully, this is the power of a Shaman. And for our first act ***__**tenrouga**__***" **_ then Hinata and Kuro Could see that the girl jump and started to move like kiba when he did the gatsuga but insted of turning side to side she was turning up to down (uh.. hard to explain, but the ones that have seen "ginga densetsu weed" its like the battouga).

The girl easily slice the anbus and brake the over soul "look Hinat this is more-less how the Shamans fight ok?" the girl asked " o-oh ok, and you nesesary need wolves?" Hinata asked "nope they only need to be spirits" "ok understod! but now..where do I need to look for spirits??"

"oh oh I will show ya the cementery!! Its cool!! And you Could even find legendary spirits!!" the girl said "legendary spirits??" "ya! Legendary spirits, ya know! This super strong Bastards! You can find one! Or two! Even four! What da ya think!!" "well… c-cool! Will you come with me?" Hinata asked with hope filled in her eyes untill.. "=NOPE! Go alone I will wait ya here! Be friends with a cool one and I will show ya my face! And take this with you" she grabed Kuro by his tale and throw him to Hinata "see ya later!" the girl waved her hand wile pointing the cementery with her free hand.

**

* * *

At the cementery…**

"**uh..Hinata-chama..I don't like here" **"m-me neither.." _**"first time in cementery eh" **_"gyaaaaaaaaa…. Damn it! Another ghost" _**"we prefer to be called spirits" **_"anyway we came here to look for a ghost!" _**"sure they are some ghosts that would like to go with a Shaman, pass that grave and two more to the left" **_"thanks!!" then Hinata went to the acorded place _**"I hope those two don't kill her"**_

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Me: I hope you like it, and sorry for the grammar mistakes!!

Moro: sorry I won't never drink coffee again

Me: I want to try a cross-over one-shot with laviXhinaXtiki from the anime D. Gray-man and Naruto, what do you think

Moro: no comments

Kuro: let the Readers choose! And review pwese


End file.
